Goliathian's is full of suprises
by Kristyisword
Summary: Krisen is new to this whole witch thing. Her and her 2 bff's are heading off to Golithian's a U.S. Wizarding school. It also turns out the schools from Europe are comming for a little vist.
1. Chapter One: Meet the Crew

Disclaimer: Hey don't sue me Im a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading(  
  
Chapter one: Meet the Crew  
  
So, Krisen was a suburban Punk Rock chick. She had a shit load of a friends and family that cared about her. Her summer holidays were so boring though. She was invited to parties and went on a short vacation but, she always liked just being by her self sitting in her basement just listening to some rock and roll. Even though this seemed boring to her she preferred it over the wild life, and getting drunk with her friends every night.  
Krisen was fifteen years old, she had blue eyes and blonde hair, with a streak of blue on each side, and she was very pretty her parents always told her she was ruining her appearance by putting blue in her hair. Though, with her all her teenage angst she just thought well fuck you but, in a nice way. All she cared about was music, playing her guitar, writing some songs, poetry and short stories. Her clothing attire usually consisted of tight blue jeans, a worn out concert tee she had gotten at her favorite concerts or some shirts with her favorite bands on them sometimes cutting them up to her style and adding a big pair of bright colored earrings and a pair of converse... She had always felt a lot different then all of her friends except for two she felt connected to.  
Her two best friends Jess and Lisa were different then she was they were all distinctly different. Seeing how Krisen hung around everyone Jess and Lisa were not that great of friends from two different groups Jessica being popular and Lisa being a "lower class." Krisen didn't care much though seeing how she used her popularity to befriend everyone.  
Jess had long Hazel-Nut brown hair with bleach blonde streaks; her eyes were a clear, bright green. Her interests were basically reading up on witch-craft and vampires. She bought comic books and made her own chunky jewelry which was all beyond beautiful she really had an amazing talent for it. All her hand made jewels hung from her wrists and around her neck.  
Lisa had strawberry-blonde hair which was rather short and poofy. She was rather thin and pale; she never wore make-up but, possessed a natural beauty. Her teeth had braces and she preferred her blue horn-rimmed glasses over her contacts. She was into her studies a lot; she bended to her friends needs and was always ready to help out with a problem. She never judged people before she knew them and was always searching for ways to make people feel good. The only reason Krisen thought she was not the most popular girl in school was because she associated her self with people that were low class and geeky, and didn't bend too much to show off some cleavage or wear some eyeliner. She was also very shy. Her outfits were usually jeans or a kaki skirt followed by some super preppy collared shirt in a bright color.  
One day Krisen was sitting on her front porch steps in suburbia staring at the street as cars passed. Phone clutched tightly in her hand she always talked on the phone with people while sitting outside on the porch, she still held the phone even though she had hung up with Jess. She could smell the flowers her mom planted in the yard and the colors were all over hanging from flower stands and all over were flower beds leading to the side walk before you hit the street. She waved at one of her friends who had passed on a bike and then leaned back a little and stared at the sky.  
Then, she saw something in the sky clearly seen how the sky was cloudless. It looked like a bird and it was coming straight for her. She exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" as the golden bird looked as though it was going to crash into her.

She could see now as it was close that it was a golden owl, the sun reflected off of its feathers. She moved out of the way just as it landed not even where she was sitting but on an old wagon wheel next to the porch, her mom kept it in the yard for decoration or something.  
It was clutching something tightly in its beak; it looked like a letter of some sort sealed in the back with silvery wax.

She thought to herself. "I better not touch that thing, it might have a disease or something it's already stealing mail it must be insane!"

The owl dropped the letter clicked its beak and flew away. Krisen looked at the letter puzzled, and a bit scared. She was looking down on a letter that was addressed to her, but it didn't just say Krisen Burkant. It was addressed to 134 Chimneys Blvd. front porch next to the telephone. The telephone was right next to the letter right on the front porch of 134 Chimneys Blvd.

She looked at it for awhile debating weather or not to run to her parents screaming "there's a psycho killer after me watching my every move and he loves owls and uses wax to seal envelopes call the cops!"

Instead feeling safe on her rather busy road and when the neighbors were out watering their lawns and people passing on bikes she doubted anyone could see her open it, come to get her and no one would notice the fight. She picked up the letter without a return address and ripped through the envelope.  
Pulling out a piece of parchment that had handwritten words on it:  
  
Miss Krisen Burkant,  
The witch and wizard association of America proudly states in the following letter that you have been noticed to receive and outstanding education in the topic of sorcerery and Golianthions School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I bet you have never heard of us, fear not my child all the answers you seek are in the following piece of parchment.  
Krisen then pulled another piece of parchment out of the torn envelope, it stated:  
  
Goliathians School of witchcraft and Wizardry is a highly honored and elite school. We are located in a secret location you will have to take a "portkey" to get there. A Portkey is a piece of trash that when you touch it, it will take you to you desired location, this is no regular piece of trash so don't go searching in your dumpster. It will be an old boot located down you street in front of Frankie's Pizzeria (We have it in with them.) The portkey will leave at exactly 9:00Am September the first. Now, back to the school, yes. We have noticed you have obvious magic power though you may not have physical proof, you feel different yes? Not, just by looking different but, the way you do not associate yourself with your muggle friends very well though they want to spend time with you. Yes, Miss Burkhant we have indeed been watching you and we expect to see you soon! Oh, and Miss Burkhant you may tell your parents about this but, non of your muggle friends. Muggle meaning Non-Magical people dear. Of course they will wonder where you have gone, you excuse boarding school. You will be aloud to keep in touch after all. Another piece of parchment in the envelope will show you supplies needed and assortment of things you can bring along also where to get them. I feel your parents will have an understanding of the significance of the education. Thank you for you time darling.  
  
Gercank Holdings Headmaster Gercank Holdings Sireena Falson Headmistress Sireena Falson


	2. Chapter Two:What Are You Talking About?

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me Im a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 2: What are you talking about?  
  
Krisen stared at these pieces of parchment for a couple minutes thinking

"What in The Hulks name is this shit someone has obviously been taking the Harry Potter Craze a bit too far?"

She knew that in the Harry Potter books they were British, and they were eleven when they were accepted and a lot of other stuff that did not apply to her in the least. She grabbed the papers and ran up to her mom who was outside in the back yard doing some yard work.

"Mom this weird owl landed on the porch with some letter that was addressed to me in a too real fashion. It says all this weird crap in it! MOM! MOM! Are you listening to me there is someone watching me! Hell, they even said that they were watching me, and that I had qualities for magic?!?! What the Fork is that bull? They want me to go to some crack pot school that isn't real!"

Her mom had blonde hair and hazel eyes, which were squinted in the sun. Her mom dropped her rake and took off her gardening gloves then, started laughing rather hard.

"Well?" She said. "Are you going to go?"

Krisen stared at her in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Her mom looked at her and said. "I got some letter a week back, Some Gercank Holdings wrote it. It was delivered by an owl which I also though was mad. It said that you were going to get a letter and explained everything about the school, what it is, what it's for, how it will help you in life. I thought it was insane, until some man with a long pointy blue velvet hat, and electric green dressing robes fell out of the fire place. I was about to call the cops but, then he started to explain everything that was in the letter even showed me and your father some tricks to show it was real magic, even left through the fireplace."

"You have to be kidding me? What exactly have you and dad been smoking? People rolling out of fire places in pointy hats showing you magic tricks? I'm calling Kandi (Krisen's older sister), and I'm telling her to take me back to her house because you guys have lost your minds. Heck, I'll go get Karl (her little brother) and take him with me for his own safety. You loony bins!" Krisen said looking very scared and almost insane her self.

"Do not talk to me that way young lady! And do not say me and you father are smoking anything! You can listen to me or not. But, how do you explain the letter? Huh? Miss. Smartass blue hair?" Her mom did have a point. Her mom's story did seem logical with out being logical at all.

"Fine Whatever, Mom." Krisen said looking defeated. "Well ware are we going to get these books on this list, and a wand, and an owl, and the rest of this bullshit? Robes?!?! Hell No I'm not wearing a robe around! This is cramping my style!" Krisen said looking mad, she had always dressed unique.

"Well Krisen you can go or not this is your choice. I do know something that you do not that will make you want to go but, I will not tell you, you will have to find out yourself when you go to the school" Said Krisen's mom. Gosh Krisen has always been a sucker for surprises and this school thing did seem rather intriguing.

"Fine I'll go I guess they really want me if they roll out of fireplaces to get to my parents and explain!"


	3. Chapter Three: Dowen the Stairs and up t...

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me Im a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 3: Down the stairs and up the fireplace to Ringwald's Street we go?  
  
Not long after dinner that night, did Krisen talk to her father about this. He was tall had tan skin and brown hair and green eyes and a thick New Jersey Accent. He said the same things as her mom so she just gave in.

"So Pop's ware am I going to get all this stuff?" (She used a lot less profanity and attitude when she was talking to her father, he had a quicker temper.)  
"Well Headmaster Holdings gave us a jar of this powdery stuff. He called it floo powder or something like that. Said alls we got to do is throw some into the fire place then the fire will turn green and cool. Then ya scream Ringwald's Street and jump in. It takes ya there faster then a plane. Me and your mom tried it out to see if he was yankin our chains. Naa he wasn't it worked. Took a trip ta that Ringy Street a lotta stuff there I aint seen before. We traded in some cash for that wizard money they have. Bought some of those clothes they's gots those cloaky things so we don't get stared out so damn much next time we head down there. Looked at us like we got three fuckin' heads they did."

"When am I going there to go get my supplies? It's August 25th I only got like a week or so till I got to head off to this place." Kristen said.

"Well your mutha's takin' ya there tomorrow mournin' at like nine make sure your up and don't give her a hard time alright. I'll be at work. Make sure yous tell me if any of them pointy hat S.O.B.s give ya any trouble."  
With that her father said good night and went up to bed it was still early but he had to get up at 4 Am for work. Krisen talked on the phone with Jess then Lisa and another couple people had called through the night. She abided the rules of the letter and didn't say a word about the school or anything though she wanted to tell them very much. After her conversations she got very tired and went to bed oddly excited for tomorrow morning's trip.

She had been awoken by her mom going "Krisen wake up! What do you think I have all the time in the world to take you shopping I still have to clean this house!"

Krisen rolled out of bed onto the thick white carpet she had in her room, she looked up at her bedroom ceiling which was covered in a painting of the sky and at her bright purply-blue walls which burned her eyes as the sun reflected off them. She was about to get dressed when her mom threw something at her.

"Gosh mom I know, I need to get up don't throw things at me I'm up! I'm up!" Krisen yelled.

"No, these are your dress robes. Put them on so we don't get any odd looks, look I'm wearing mine!" Said her mom happily, while spinning to show her outfit off. Her mom was wearing a very bright blue velvet robe, with clear crystals around the wrists and collars. She was also wearing a Navy blue hat tall and crooked at the top with a feather the same color as her robes sticking out of the band of clear crystal around the center of the hat.

"Wow that's super jazzy mom, why don't you go to the super market like that?" Krisen said smirking. Her mom laughed and shut the door to let her dress.  
Krisen's mom had bought her bright turquoise dress robes and an electric purple hat. The robes were the same as her mothers except the crystals were dark blue and the crystals on the hat were turquoise and the feather was pink. Kristy thought to herself

"wow my mother knows me well got me something odd I like it. I wonder how it will look with these giant bright pink star earrings and my green converse?"

She dressed and went down the stairs where her mom was waiting in the living room by the fire place. "Ready to go Krisen?" She asked.

"I guess hmm can you imagine me telling my friends?"

"Hey Krisen what did you do today?"

"Well I put on a robe and a witches hat and jumped into a green fire!" That would go down well she thought and laughed."

So her mom pulled a translucent orange jar marked "FLOO" off of the fire place mantle and grabbed a handful.

She threw some in and said "Ringwald's Street."

Then said "You first Krisen I'll be in right after you."

Krisen was scared, after all she was just about to jump into a bright green fire but, she did as her mother said and was pulled and pushed and knocked. Finally Landing in another fire place right at the mouth of what seemed like a long alley buzzing with people she expected to be stared at seeing a how she just flew out of a fireplace but the people just walked by to the next fire place that said exit.  
A sign above her that was wooden and painted said "Welcome to Ringwald's Street USA Enjoy your stay" and ended with a painted smiley face it had a list of all the stores and where to find them.

Not remembering to move out of the way her mom almost landed on top of her.

"Now" Said Krisen's mom pulling out a list.

"Lets move before more people come flying out and find the places we need to go."

Her mother and her began to walk down the long thick alley way. Many people were dressed just like they were and didn't even give them a second glance. Though, Krisen seemed to be gawking. Her mother quickly yelled at her and gave her the whole you wouldn't want people gawking at you if you were them blah, blah, blah.  
Then, they stopped in front of a large bright yellow shop, with a sign of the front saying "Bresen's Books Store" "Every Sentence You Ever Might Need" They pushed open the door it was packed. (Mostly last minute shoppers, Krisen Guessed.)

"Hmm" said her mother looking at the list you need these books pointing to. "Marvelous Charms for the Learning Mind, Potions to prepare you for the Future, Monsters that you never even knew you knew, Transfiguration for the everyday Wizard Grade 1."

They walked over to the crowd and right enough all the books they needed were under a flashing green sign that said "School Books." They got the books and waited in line. It took awhile seeing how long the line was and how her mom had not yet caught on to what a Galleon was.  
Next they went to the "Owlery" and Krisen got a Golden owl, with a silver belly. She named her Trancker. Then, they went to

"Fabulous and Outrageous wands for the modern American Wizard and Witches" They walked in there were less people there.

Kristen thought the lot of them were still in the book store or already had wands. A very old lady in Silver Robes that matched her hair and who had very long gold painted finger nails pointed at Krisen.

"Hello Dear" Said the woman very sly like.

"I'm Mrs.Scoofens I make all these fabulous wands. You look rather young dear here for your first wand are you?"

"Yes" Krisen replied. "Ok dear lets measure you up. Oh very well left or right dear?" "Left" Krisen replied excitedly. "Hmm ok Darling what is your name?"

"Krisen Burkant"

"Well Krisen." Said the woman. How about you try this wand, Give it a wave at that testing sign over there."

Krisen waved the bright green wand and it almost caught fire. Five wands later she was left with a black wooden wand with a blue wooden handle. (It looked like the wood was dyed.) The woman told her it was 13' veela hair. (Whatever that meant.) They paid and left. They bought some extra robes and what ever else they needed and her mother bought some magic kitchen things extremely excited about not having to do all the work. Then they were off to the exit Fire place.


	4. Chapter Four: When The Summer is GoneThi...

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me I'm a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 4: When the summer is gone...This is what comes next.  
  
Well the summer had begun flying past seeing as now Krisen had something brand spanking new to look forward to. She did her fair share of partying it up, and shopping with the girls, even got to go to a couple concerts with her friends. She told all of her friends that she was going to Boarding school because her parents wanted her to get a better education there. When she told them she acted like it was the most horrible thing ever. But, Krisen always promised to write to them and had everyone right down their addresses. Though, she had not told Jess, or Lisa yet she had tons of chances but, was too sad. She would see them again but, she just decided to send them letters after she was there so departing would not be so difficult.  
Krisen woke up the day of September the first with mixed feelings of excitement and fear. Her trunk was packed Trancker was in her cage nibbling her wings. Everything she needed she had, even extra underwear, pj's. Yup, she had all her stuff. Now she was saying goodbye to her Pop's and her little brother, her older sister Kandi and her Fiancé Anthony even came up to see her off. Her mom called her to the car ware she crammed all her luggage. Then drove 2 minutes down the street to Frankie's. Why not walk? Hey they didn't want anyone to think "What the hell is that girl doing with an owl and a trunk rolling down the street."  
They arrived at Frankie's Pizzeria and saw a couple other people there Krisen had never seen. The kids were being pushed inside the store by their parents and looking around and bringing in luggage. Krisen guessed these would be some of her new classmates they looked all her age except for a few who looked a bit older. Then she saw the most gorgeous human life form she had ever seen in her life. He was tall and had black hair that was shaggy and brown eyes and a pale but slightly tan complexion. He was wearing Midnight blue robes, some of the other kids were in different colors and some had symbols on their robes but others did not including the "Pretty boy." He was hanging around with what seemed to be some of his guy pals.  
Then the surprise of her life happened. She saw Jess walk in looking completely terrified. Then she saw Krisen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Krisen exclaimed getting a few odd looks. Jess's eyes opened extremely wide. She blinked hard like Krisen was an apparition.

"I'm going to Goliathians School of witchcraft and Wizardry!" Jess said.

"No way in hell you are!" Krisen yelled while smiling. She now knew that her four years at Goliathians School of witchcraft and Wizardry were not going to have to start off with her being a complete outsider.  
Krisen and Jess chatted for a couple more minutes when Lisa walked in. Krisen did not notice at first, but then Jess tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards a girl in jeans and a striped blue polo shirt.

"Doesn't that girl go to our high school?" Said Jess looking a little bit grossed out.

"Yea she does, and she's really nice." Said Krisen looking rather annoyed.

Krisen called Lisa over to her and Jess. This was so odd minutes ago she thought that she was going to be going off to some odd school not knowing anyone or liking anyone. Then, first thing she finds a potential crush and meets her two best friends. That was just way too odd. Krisen's mom said goodbye seeing how their portkey was going to leave in five minutes. Frankie the owner who had known Krisen for ages was delighted to see her. She never knew he was a wizard all she knew was that he made great pizza a good price. He brought in the portkey which was an old boot. There were at least fifteen kids all with carriages of luggage. How were they all going to grab it?  
Then a tall man in golden robes raised his hands in the air to accord silence.


	5. Chapter 5: A trip that was odd but, all ...

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me I'm a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 5: A trip that was odd but, all the more intriguing.  
  
The man was tall and slender, middle aged he had short black hair and a purple goatee; her wore think black square glasses around his green eyes. He began to speak.

"Hello children, Hello children! I am Gercank Holdings the Headmaster of Goliathians school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are one of two schools in North America the other is located in Canada. I must talk swiftly due to the fact I can not stay long. I must give the following instructions to the other portkeys that will be leaving in intervals of five minutes after each other yours is first. Now, you will all place one finger upon the portkey and one hand gripping your belongings. This is stable portkey so you will loose nothing for those of you who have experience with them. Now you will end up at Nicolad's Harbor where you will board the Goliathian's boat and begin you journey to the school. Must go simply corking to meeting you students and seeing the ones I already know again well see you at school." And with that he disappeared into thin air.

Krisen was just about to comment with a "Holly shit that dude just disappeared into thin air!"

But, was interrupted by a young witch standing up. She looked no more then 20 years old. She had a bright pink robe on and the shirt under it clearly said "The Get up Kids" (one of Krisens favorite bands.) She had many colored bracelets and a clear crystal necklace on. Her Hair matched her robes bubble gum pink and pulled into a tight pony tail with a lavender piece of ribbon. She stood and spoke in a high happy voice.

"Hey kids! What's up? Nice to see you all I'm Sireena Falson Headmistress and I'm here to help you on your way. Well, let's get going the portkey is going to leave in two minutes! Everyone gather round grab your belongings, and put a finger on the boot." Everyone did as she said and just as Krisen touched the boot and grabbed her cart she heard. "3-2-1 we're off."

With that she saw herself and all the others being pulled through a rainbow like vortex. She felt like she was being pulled by her belly button and thought her finger was going to fall off. She thought her friends were thinking the same thing seeing as their expressions were of nothing but, pure undiluted terror.  
They landed standing up and smoothly on a dock over the ocean. There were many boats being loaded. Lisa started to speak.

"None of these people noticed a bunch of people just fall out of the sky?"

"Well I'm guessing they get this a lot?" Said Jess. (Her first time paying attention to Lisa's existence.)

All the students were shuffled on to a large wooden ship by Professor Falson. The ship had "Goliathians", written in bold gold letters on the side. The trio sat at a wooden table that seemed to be in a dinning room like place something like a café. Krisen kept on staring at the boy she had spotted out earlier, as more students boarded she was struggling to keep him in view.  
Jess and Lisa who were actually chatting for the first time ever stopped and looked at Krisen when they realized she had dropped out of their conversation.

"What are you looking at nerd." Said Lisa. (It wasn't really an insult seeing as how Lisa was a bit of a nerd herself.)

"Oh that very pretty shaggy haired boy over there. I would tap that." Krisen said jokingly.

"Hmm he's not that bad." Said Jess, who had sickening taste in men.

"He's mega-pretty!" Exclaimed Krisen.

"He's my first stalking victim of the year!" Jess and Lisa all broke out in joke like applause.

"Should we give him his reward now, or after he files is restraining order?" Joked Lisa.

"Oh, just when he's at his breaking point would be fine." Said Krisen and they all laughed.  
The rest of the boat ride was smooth and fun they chatted a lot and where full of wonder of what was ahead of them. The shaggy hair boy even came up to ask if Krisen had an extra sickle so he could get a chocolate frog, which was odd because there were other people he have could have asked. They talked for awhile his named ended up being Drew, he was from New York, and it was his first year.  
The boat ride ended with Professor Falson walking around with a large piece of parchment and going around to tables checking off names with her quill. When she had checked everyone off then counted everyone to double check, she said.

"Ok students we are at the school. All first years will meet me in the lobby and follow further instructions. Everyone else just goes to the mess hall and prepares for the sorting. Everyone good on that? Ok good leave your stuff here and go, the house elves will bring up your belongings."


	6. Chapter Six: What is a Triosen? And frie...

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me I'm a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading(  
  
Chapter 6: What is a Trisosen, and what why is Europe here?  
  
They had gotten off the boats and looked around at what seemed to be a large castle that was made of bricks some of the bricks appeared to be blocks of multi-colored crystal. Every other brick seemed to go from stone to crystal to stone, a beautiful pattern that shimmered in the sun light. There the castle was surrounded by woods, except for one passage that seemed to lead to a small town, a little bit down, that was where the boat was docked.  
  
They walked into the lobby it was large and golden; the large glass tiles seemed to be floating. The tiles were speckled with the colors that shown through the wall. They then saw Professor Falson. She began to speak again in a more serious tone.  
  
"Hello all of you. Welcome to your first year here. You are going to enter the mess hall and sit on a stool in the middle of the hall. (To save time on the description of the mess hall it was the same as Hogwarts except for the tables that were huge slabs of crystal the colors of the houses.) You will place the jewel necklace on your neck and the emerald in the middle will speak and tell you where to go. There are four houses. The Montouge's whose colors are blue and silver. This house is for the wise, a blue jay represents them. TheTriosen's whose colors are orange and white. This house is for the sly and tactic, represented by the cobra. The Fencengriff's who colors are lavender and gold. This house is for the brave and understanding, represented by the bear. The final house is the Animigol's, the colors of black and turquoise. This house is for the noble and trustworthy represented by the mustang. Now follow me."  
  
They all followed her into the hall all of the students sitting at different slabs of crystal translucent tables of Blue, Orange, Lavender, and Turquoise. They were wearing robes that matched their tables and had the different animals of their house on a banner sporting their colors above their tables.  
The students at the tables were staring at the new comers excitedly. The first years all lined up and waited to be called but first the necklace sang a song.  
  
"Now it is your first year a Goliathian's, yes? I will tell you now that this school only accepts the best in the U.S. A life changing moment when you sit upon this stool. For what house will you land in? Well that is the choice of this jewel. The Animigol's whose black and turquoise proudly stand. They are all very helpful and will always lend a hand. The Fencengriff's whose colors are of lavender and gold. They are brave and cunning, and different but, don't always do what they are told. The Triosen's whose colors are orange and white. Are sly, and tactic, try to win with all their might. And last I give you the Montouge's with the colors of silver and blue. They are very wise and helpful and are always there for you. Which house will I choose while I wrap around your neck, reviewing every word you have ever spoke inside on my jeweled head. Now may we please begin?"  
  
The students one by one sat upon the stool as the necklace was wrapped around their necks. Krisen looked around nervously, that necklace was going to review every word that every came through her throat and out of her mouth which was rather fowl. She had horrible language. Also, she had no idea about what house she would get put in she had at least one quality of each of them. Then after zoning out for awhile she heard her name called Jess gave her a gentle nudge up towards the stool.  
She sat down slowly as Professor Falson placed the necklace around her throat.  
  
"Ah ha!" it spoke.  
  
"You my dear girl are rather hard to place, and you have a dirty mouth on you. Though, I am not here to judge what you speak, it's how you speak that matters to me. I'm going to say you are a Fencengriff! Now, off to the lavender table with you my dear."  
  
A couple more people went up, time was passing in slow motion, people from the Fencengriff table were patting her on the back saying welcome, and she did feel welcome. It was just that she was more interested in where her friends would be placed.  
  
Lisa was surprisingly placed in Fencengriff, along with Jess. She knew her and Jess would be in the same house because they were outstandingly odd their styles, Krisen's hair. Lisa though was oddly ordinary and from what they knew she wasn't very brave. But, her arrival was a pleasant surprise. Even Drew joined them at the table.  
  
Headmaster Holdings stood up a raised his hands, everyone was quiet at once.  
  
"Now students this is the beginning of another year. Please welcome the knew comers to your houses after the feast I would ask that everyone return to their dormitories for some rest. You all have classes in the morning. Now I must tell you of an extraordinary event happening this year. The school of Hogwarts from Britain is coming up. Since we are a rather new school we are trying are best to make friends with other schools. Their will be friendly Quidditch games with them. Also we will be having a bit of a competion. All of Golithians and Hogwarts students are welcome to attend. It is just all in good fun! I will finish the explanation of what were exactly going to do on November the 3rd when they are due to arrive. May I introduce to you your teachers, first years? Headmistress Falson is you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr.Sonners is you transfiguration teacher, Mrs.Eels will be your potions teacher, and Mr.Perg will be your herbology teacher.  
There were a few more after that but, Krisen had zoned out. She looked around at the teachers they were all rather young and hip. Mr.Sonners had long gray hair with streaks of gold; he had what seemed to be sunglasses on. Mrs.Eels has long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, she looked like a supermodel Krisen had once seen in a magazine. Mr.Perg was smoking hot he had shagged blonde hair and green eyes, a nice golden tan. She really couldn't wait for the next day.  
They were lead to their dormitories by a prefect; they had to use a password of sniggle muffin that opened up a huge bird cage. Once the pass word was said the bird cage opened and the floor fell out at the bottom were stairs. They were taken to a large room of Lavender and Gold full of comfy chairs and some desks. They were told where to go to sleep and they all went up.  
Their dorm was five four post beds with sheets of lavender and pillows of gold. Krisen spotted Trancker in her cage which was hanging from a hook in the ceiling and gave her some own treats. She hooted happily in return.  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful and the beds are so comfy!" Exclaimed Lisa.  
  
"Yea I know it's so nice hear, the weather, the castle, the beds, the boys, the teachers. Wink Wink Mr.Perg." Said Krisen.  
  
"Ha Ha yea he is smoking hot." Said Lisa.  
  
Jess was on her bed her Mp3 player on her head she had fallen asleep with out a word. 


	7. Chapter seven:So that's what Quidditch i...

Disclaimer again: Hey don't sue me I'm a fan some of this stuff doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. Most of the characters teachers and Goliathian school is mine. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 7: Oh so that's what Quidditch is.  
  
Well they all woke up that mourning happy and refreshed. They had a choice between robes of gold or robes of lavender with a bear embroidered on the chest inside a spilt lavender and gold crescent. They all choose lavender even the other girls in their dorms. They made their way down the stairs to the common room. All the boys seemed to be wearing their gold robes, except for few of the older ones who had pride in the there colors no matter how girly they were.  
They met a few of the older students, they told them how the school was and explained the game of Quidditch they were all very welcoming and warm people. A bell rang, and a fourth year(who they had been talking to) Sarina Bellson a tall blonde haired girl(Who was captain of the Quidditch team) ran mid way up the stairs and exclaimed Breakfast Bell and few kids came running down.  
  
"So girls" Said Sarina, her entourage surrounding her all sitting down for breakfast.  
"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year? I'm a keeper Kelly over here (She gestured to a pretty red headed girl with curly hair) is the seeker. Mason and Drew are our beaters (pointing to the Drew Krisen had a crush on, and another black haired boy who had green tips on his spikes.), but we don't have any chasers. The Malson triplets all graduated last year Sally, Susan, and Shirley. Three of the best chasers we have ever had, all the other teams had one hell of a time telling them apart didn't know which one had the quaffle." Sarina and her gang all laughed loudly.  
  
"Umm we don't have brooms and we have never played before." Stated Lisa.  
  
"Not only that but we are all in a first year, even Drew is in his first year how did he get on the team?" Said Krisen.  
  
"Well, Krisen my brother also graduated last year, he was terrific, I have just as much skill as him so I was on the team right come first day." Said Drew smiling proudly.  
  
"Oh sorry Drew", said Krisen staring embarrassed at the floor.  
  
Later on in breakfast Sarina asked if they would like to come to try outs Saturday. The school provided brooms and if they made the team they could always write home asking for one.  
  
Everyone got their schedules for that week, they left the table after breakfast and headed to classes. 


End file.
